Amazed
by MsCrazybird
Summary: A/U Song-Fic based on Amazed by Lonestar. Jane POV. There relationship as it blossoms.Written for the Rizzoli and Isles Comment Ficathon


**Title:** Amazed  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Rizzoli/Isles  
><strong>Rating: <strong> **R  
><strong>**Summary**: A/U Song-Fic based on Amazed by Lonestar. Jane POV. There relationship as it blossoms.

**Disclaimer:**All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: This is my first time with this pairing, but I have read some really good fics and I was inspired. Hope you like Please Review. **

**I think this is just going to be a one-shot am not sure unless I get begged or something. Lol**

"_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take"_

I look over at the woman sitting across from me at the small table in the station's café and she looks up a small smile already adorning her lips. And her eyes meet mine. Those eyes that are sparkling with love and some much trust. Automatically, my heart swells and my body bursts with energy and I can hardly handle these feelings._  
><em>

"_Baby when you touch me  
>I can feel how much you love me<br>And it just blows me away"_

I lean casually against the doorway of the morgue waiting for Maura to hurry up so we can go celebrate another case solved at the Robber. Finally, the distinct sound of her hills against the tiled floors reaches my ear she smiles that trademark smile of hers and moves past me through the door. Her hand slides over my abdomen.

It's a small gesture but I can feel the tingling in my body at the loving gesture. I can feel her love wash over me and I lean more of my weight onto the doorframe to steady myself. But she seems unaffected as she continues on her way and my mind is completely blown.

_"I've never been this close to anyone,  
>Or anything<br>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams"  
><em>

Easy laughter fills the living room as we lounge on the couch. It just feels so natural and real. I look up to see the happy smile still on Maura's face displaying her cute dimples and I can feel my smile grow impossibly wider.

"I don't think I have ever been closer to any other person or thing than I am with you Maur." And then it gets serious.

Her smile is gentler now, but still there and her eyes take on a glossy look for a moment. "Me too, Jane." It's simple but I know it speaks loads.

My arms are wrapped around her in a moment her head on my shoulder and our eyes meet. I can see it now. I know that she too wants this; she has dreamt of us. And I kiss her.

_"I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better"_

I stretch my body and cuddle closer to the warm body that is next to me to hear a light chuckle that is all too familiar and I smile burying my face in her warm chest.

"Jane" my eyes look up to meet Maura's and they hold so much love I feel my arms squeeze her a bit closer to my body. Again she chuckles. "However much I, too, would enjoy staying in bed all day we need to start getting ready now if we are to be to work on time."

A groan leaves my mouth, but I comply, standing and stretching my limbs a moment. I meet her eyes and she is staring at me as if examining me like one of her bodies on her table. I stand there brows furrowed. "Maur?"

"I love you" I think I just started floating and I can feel the cheesy smile take up my face. It has been a month since we started dating and hearing those words, I can't imagine how this just gets so much better everyday.

"I love you too" and she smiles standing to capture my lips in a tender kiss.

"We can be late." Is all she says as we land on the bed once again. And again it gets better.

_"I want to spend the rest of my life,  
>with you by my side<br>Forever and ever"_

My palms are sweating as I look into the glass case at the many different rings they have not sure what I should do.

"May I help you?" I look up a woman in her mid-forties smiles back at me.

"Um…I need an engagement ring?" she gives me a funny look before giving me the once over a thoughtful expression taking over her face.

"Ah… okay. Anything in mind?" My eyes widen and I look back down at the rings they have again. The lady chuckles; I scowl. "Do you think she would like a modern style? Or traditional? Perhaps…"

"Traditional." I cut her off right away.

"Platinum, Gold, or White gold?"

It only takes a moment for me to think about it. "Platinum" I nod as I say the word agreeing with myself.

"There are several cuts, do you know which she would prefer?" I look at her like she is crazy a moment she smiles at me and begins to list them off. As soon as I hear the word princess I make her stop. Maura is my princess.

I walk out with the little box in my pocket and I feel accomplished I know it's only been a month and a half, but its right I can feel it.

_"Every little thing that you do,  
>Baby I'm amazed by you."<em>

I watch as she moves gracefully around the kitchen preparing something for us to eat. I can help but stare at the way she moves so flawlessly and gracefully it is amazing to see her do anything.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her from behind kissing her neck.__

"_The smell of your skin,  
>The taste of your kiss,<br>The way you whisper in the dark.  
>Your hair all around me,"<br>_

My nose drags up her throat slowly and her smell floods my senses causing me to moan lowly. Her lips are on mine in a heartbeat and I tongue slides into my mouth sensually. She taste so phenomenal I can hardly get enough of it; I feel like a man that has been given water after being stuck in the desert for so long.

I bite her neck gently and my name leaves her mouth in a soft whisper and my whole body hums as I bite down just a bit harder. I'm on my back so fast I hardly register the movement; I look up to see Maura leaning down her hair working as a veil for us both as we meet in yet another kiss.

_"Baby you surround me  
>Touch every place in my heart"<em>

I walk into the house shrugging off my coat as I make my way to the living room where I can hear the television on.

"Jane!" a smile takes up her beautiful face as she see's me and my whole body is immersed in everything that is Maura. My heart swelling at the sight of this beautiful woman that I get to call my own.

"_Oh, it feels like the first time  
>Every time."<br>_

My body quivers as her hand runs up and down my thighs. I feel like a teen about to experience there first time again, my body is so hyper aware. She moves from my sights and I can feel her tongue on my overheated flesh and within a few short moments I am a jerking mess just like every other time. I smile and meet her eyes as they continue to blaze with want and I can feel my body reacting once again.

"_I want to spend the whole night  
>In your eyes"<em>

I sit down and get comfortable on the couch. Maura walks in and I look up to watch her move gracefully and sit next to me snuggling into my side as the game plays on the screen in front of us. I look down to be met with hazel eyes staring back at me. And I can no longer hear the game in the background as I get lost in those eyes. My hand caresses her cheek and I don't even care that the other team just made a homerun all that matters is this.

"_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better"_

I feel shitty as I sit head arms crossed on my chest at my desk staring at the screen. We all know that, that slimy bastard Stromlo did it, but we can't touch him. More specifically I can't touch him and I get put on desk duty. To say I am mad is an understatement. I hear the door open and don't even bother to look up finding the wood grain on my desk much more interesting. Until I feel a small caress on the small of my back and the beautiful scent I know so well fills my nostrils I turn to look at my beautiful girlfriend to see her smiling at me. And everything just melts away; it all just seems to get better in her presence and I can not comprehend how she can do it.

_"I want to spend the rest of my life,  
>with you by my side<br>Forever and ever"_

My body trembles and my mind races as I look at my beautiful girlfriend, who I hope to make my beautiful fiancé tonight, looks back at me as she takes a sip of her wine. Her eyes are shining with happiness because I finally agreed to go with her to a play in New York in a week and I can't wait any more.

I reach into the pocket of my purse and slide it across the table watching as her eyes momentarily bulge at the sight of it. And I can't help but think she looks so cute shocked.

"I love you," and her eyes grow that much wider as I say those words and my palms start to sweat hoping that she doesn't think three months dating is too short of a time to truly know but mostly that she'll say yes. I clear my throat to get rid of the nervousness I feel. "I cant see a my life without you and I am just so amazed by you. Would you marry me?" my traitorous voice squeaks at the end and I clench my fists pissed at it.

"Yes" her answer is simple and I can't help but love her for it instantly I'm up and hugging her slipping on the ring.

_"Every little thing that you do,  
>Baby I'm amazed by you."<em>

She smiles and reciprocates my mom's hug as she starts to bombard her with questions her answering them quickly and simply. I watch amazed that she can handle this family and I admire her for it.

"_Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better"_

I hug her from behind as I look over her shoulder at the guest list in her hands actually exited about the day to come. She turns in around and looks into my eyes. I can stare at them forever and I love it. We stand their and slowly start to rock to an invisible beat her body moves beautiful against mine and my heart swells.

Only two months and she'll be mine forever.__

_"I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever"  
><em>

The music plays and I watch as everyone stands my heart is thumping wildly in my chest as I turn along with the rest and my breath catches in my throat at the sight of my beautiful wife to be walking down the isle like the angle she is. Her eyes capture mine and everything else fades away.

I barely make out when to say I do as I continue to stare into those gorgeous hazel eyes that are now mine to stare at forever.

_"Every little thing that you do  
>Oh, every little thing that you do<br>Baby, I'm amazed by you"_

I look on at the woman I love as she dances with my father probably giving her a lecture and I cant turn away. She moves so beautifully.

I'm still in a daze my mind swimming unable to comprehend that she too said I do.

"Jane?" I snap out of my thoughts and look into the concerned eyes of my wife who is studying my faces. "Are you alright?"

A huge smile splits my face as I nod "You amaze me" and I met her lips briefly before I hear my annoying brother catcall across the room. I flip him the bird and my wife just chuckles beside my.


End file.
